The Strongest & The Brightest
by Kat Harley
Summary: Un fanfic LeviHan poco común. Dale una oportunidad, prometo sacones de onda, hetero, yaoi, yuri, mucho lemmon y una historia distinta. Si no lo logro, acepto propuestas y si tienes una buena, la desarrollaré siempre añadiéndote como un personaje OC dentro de la historia ;) Dedicado a SanNanKnight y su fanfic, "Abogado Experto", el que recomiendo ampliamente
1. Capítulo 1 Bang Bang

**The Strongest & The Brightest**

**Por Kat Harley**

**_Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes no me pertenecen, sin embargo, la historia sí. Este fanfic/songfic se desarrolla 10 años después de la desaparición repentina de los titanes sobre la Tierra, y los personajes que permanecieron con vida después de la victoria, han hecho sus vidas después de estos hechos. Algunos permanecieron dentro de la milicia, a fin de continuar defendiendo a la humanidad de los nuevos retos e inconvenientes que se podrían cernir sobre esta: Delincuencia, guerras, robos, delitos en general y otros tantos, retomaron sus vidas alejados del ejército, dispuestos a pertenecer a la humanidad de forma activa. _**

**_Warning: Lemmon, yaoi/yuri y Lenguaje Ofensivo. La estructura del fanfic contiene saltos temporales y de espacio, por lo que les solicito pongan mucha atención o relean las partes que de pronto les parezcan ilógicas o aparentemente fuera de contexto. Comienza en la actualidad e irá dando saltos de tiempo a hace cinco, ocho, diez, dos, o equis cantidad de años; de éste modo, podré explicar de forma más práctica qué es lo que pasa en cada uno de los distintos momentos de la actualidad._**

**_Agradezco a Alkimista Aurum por todo el apoyo para todos mis escritos y así mismo por basarse en esta idea para a su vez, desarrollar ella misma un fanfic nuevo que estaré apoyando y siguiendo con sumo interés. Elisa Torres, es en este fanfic donde quiero agradecerte todo tu apoyo en la situación de Engel: Paradies y por ello me daré a la tarea de incluirte en él siendo tú misma. Podrás notar dónde saldrás. _**

**_Me gusta dar las gracias de modo que puedan sentir que en verdad, porque es así, me interesa todo su amor y apoyo._**

**_Notas Finales: La canción en que se basa este primer capítulo es Bang Bang (My Baby shot me down) de Nancy Sinatra, canción contenida en la banda sonora de Kill Bill Vol. 1. Este fanfic está lleno de metáforas y simbolismos, es casi poesía, y espero lo lleguen a percibir como pretendo escribirlo porque la idea es que sea emocionalmente poderoso. Es una idea muy íntima y personalmente me costó muchos meses estructurar una idea congruente y coherente que casara así mismo con la música de una película que es objeto de mi culto personal. El título del fanfic (como imagino algunas personas habrán notado) corresponde a los apodos que en su momento, Hajime Isayama dio a Levi y Hanji en Shingeki No Kyojin: El más fuerte de la humanidad y la mente más brillante de la humanidad. Kill Bill es una historia llena de simbolismos y ésta no es la excepción, pues admiro profundamente la concepción de Quentin Tarantino de cómo debe realizarse una película. Bajo ese esquema es que quiero realizar este fanfic._**

**_Sin más, espero lo disfruten y me regalen un comentario._**

_**Los amo.**_

**_Capítulo I._**

**_Bang Bang: My Baby Shot Me Down_**

_"…__I was five and he was six_

_We rode on horses made of sticks_

_He wore black and I wore white_

_He would always win the fight, Bang, Bang…"_

Aquella mañana nublada, Hanji iba cubierta de la cabeza a los pies. En dos semanas cumpliría 37 años. El pensamiento y el viento helado le causaron un estremecimiento.

Llevaba el cabello apenas rozándole los hombros en ondas castañas que se ondulaban en las puntas y un mechón de cabello se inclinaba hacia un lado de su frente, por sobre la que se echó la capucha del abrigo, de color vino. Ajustados a sus largas piernas, subían a todo lo largo unos pantalones blancos y calzaba unas botas largas a las rodillas no muy diferentes a las que usara en el ejército, de lustrosa piel negra. Llevaba apenas maquillaje, el que se había habituado a usar desde que retomara su trabajo científico. Una vez terminada la amenaza de los titanes, habiendo establecido una real y permanente victoria sobre éstos y habiéndose asegurado de que no hubiera reaparición alguna, todos retomaron su vida y, en gran parte gracias a Hanji y el ahora Ingeniero Militar Armin Arlet, gran parte de sus avances tecnológicos fueron realizados en pro de la vida cotidiana de la humanidad. Y dado que lo que los obligaba a vivir austeramente había desaparecido, reincorporaron los aparatos que, antes de la invasión de los titanes, aún eran usados en las ciudades más grandes, aunque su uso se generalizó también en ciudades pequeñas gracias a ellos. Cosas como estufas, automóviles, combustible, etc., volvían a ser de uso común. Después del primer año, las murallas fueron derribadas y los cadáveres de los titanes que permanecían dentro de éstos, aparecían transformados en el mismo granito del que las murallas habían sido construidas. No hubo humano que pudiera explicar tal acontecimiento, pero todos se alegraron de saber que no existían más.

Esa mañana, después de diez años de no tener contacto con varios de sus compañeros que permanecieron con vida después de la caída de los muros, se sentía ligeramente triste porque había personas que habría deseado ver, con las que habría deseado hablar y compartir sobre sus vidas como antaño, beber una cerveza o una taza de café como en el pasado, hablando de cuánto extrañaban a los compañeros que habían perdido en batalla y de la conspiración inmensa a la que se habían enfrentado y de la que habían resultado sobrevivientes, gloriosos, salvando una civilización entera. Se ciñó el bolso de cuero negro al cuerpo y comprobó que lloviznaba fuera, pero no quería permanecer encerrada y por eso había decidido pasar por Moblit a la Universidad donde trabajaba como Decano.

Dos años antes, Moblit había por fin decidido que debía revelarle sus sentimientos, el motivo por el que, aún en sus experimentos más dementes y en sus momentos más decisivos y frágiles había permanecido junto a ella, entero, pese a que lo carcomía el horror de los hechos que a ambos los rodeaban. No habría podido permanecer con vida y su conciencia tranquila nunca más, de saber que no había contribuido en nada en la preservación de la vida de la mujer que amaba. Luego que acabó la amenaza titánica, simplemente se vio imposibilitado a renunciar a permanecer cercano, atento a sus necesidades, a sus más pequeños caprichos, porque sencillamente le era imposible permanecer lejos de ella.

Hanji se sintió halagada, contenta… Y en su fuero interno aliviada de poder compartir su vida con alguien que la conocía quizá tanto como ella misma se conociera. No quería recordar los días en que permanecía encerrada en su habitación leyendo informes con Levi a un lado. Se negaba a reconocer que se había enamorado del tonto enano gruñón y sabía que, concentrarse en otra persona, le evitaría pues tener que reconocer ese hecho que parecía que la perseguiría por una eternidad.

No quería reconocer ante sí misma que añoraba los labios insistentes del que fuera en ese entonces su compañero de armas; no se sentía capaz de escarbar en esos recuerdos y por ello cuando Moblit habló, para Hanji todo se presentó con pasmosa facilidad. Moblit, después de hablar con Hanji, hizo lo propio con el Capitán Erwin Smith, y respetando las reglas del ejército, se retiró a ejercer como maestro de ciencias en la Academia Real pues en la milicia, las relaciones amorosas entre jefes y subordinados estaban específicamente prohibidas. Al paso de ocho meses, Moblit entregó a Hanji un pequeño aro de brillante oro con un cristal de diamante en forma de gota engarzado en él, en privado, sin más ceremonias que las estrictamente necesarias. Moblit era un hombre dulce, bueno y correcto y Hanji se sintió conmovida ante su propuesta de matrimonio. A sabiendas de que no encontraría a mejor hombre en el mundo para entregar su vida y después de una espera de dos días que a Moblit le parecieron interminables, Hanji aceptó entonces casarse con él y permanecer con él _para siempre_. Fueron los dos días más dolorosos en la vida de Hanji Zoe y su dilema moral y ético ante los sentimientos que se había negado a aceptar y que por largos años había enterrado en lo profundo de su ser, en aquel momento se presentaban furiosos en su mente. "¿Te casarás con un hombre al que no amas?", se decía a sí misma. "¿Estás dispuesta entonces a dejar de esperar al estúpido enano?". "Sí", se contestó después de dos días de llorar ambas noches acurrucada abrazándose a sí misma, dejando fluir en su llanto cada uno de los sentimientos que le dejara el contacto con Levi Ackerman.

Pero no olvidaba que, una vez anunciado que los titanes no existían más, anunciado por ella misma, Levi simplemente se presentó ante Erwin evitándola a ella, y se retiró de la milicia sin decir nada más, sin avisar, sin sencillamente decir un adiós, aunque fuese por pura y simple cortesía.

Hanji no lo culpaba. Sabía que Levi llevaba sobre sí una inmensa carga de remordimiento por las muertes de todos aquellos que le acompañaron en la lucha, muertes que llevaba sobre su conciencia y que nunca podría olvidar. Pero había algo que llegaron a hablar y que Hanji nunca entendió por qué él no podía ver: "Tú y yo continuamos vivos, Levi". Hanji pensaba que en parte, todo se debía realmente a que Levi había sufrido una pérdida más allá de un subordinado o amigo. La muerte de la única persona que había sido comprensiva con él y que había dado su vida para seguirle: Petra Ral. Hanji sabía, porque después de la muerte de Petra lo notó, que en él se había operado un cambio profundo, aunque los demás apenas hubieran podido percibirlo.

Levi nunca volvió a conservar ningún recuerdo o pertenencia de ningún soldado de su escuadrón.

Pero aún con eso, Hanji sentía una deuda de lealtad hacia Petra, de quien sí estaba segura al cien por ciento que tenía un amor y una devoción a Levi dignas de un cuento de hadas y por eso nunca hizo mención a él ni a nadie sobre sus sentimientos, por más difícil que le hubiera resultado ocultarlos. Si había una persona a quien considerase leal, era a ella misma.

Mientras pensaba en todo eso, comenzó a caminar, de forma mecánica a la Real Academia, a unas cuantas calles de donde se ubicaba la casa donde vivían.

Recordó su boda, simple, sencilla, sin sentimentalismos, por más curioso que sonara. En realidad no tenía aspiraciones a que fuese distinta, porque se sabía no enamorada de Moblit aunque debía aceptar que en aquel momento le tenía un profundo cariño y aprecio por permanecer con ella hasta el final de aquel infierno que alguna vez fue la vida de ambos y de todos los seres humanos. Cuando llegó a la puerta principal, se coló entre los estudiantes, con los que pareció confundirse. Hanji aún lucía como una joven, apenas si había cambiado de como lucía a los veinte años y nadie reparó en su presencia hasta que, abriéndose paso en el pasillo, apareció el profesor Berner, su esposo, y le pasó el brazo por los hombros, besándola en la mejilla.

Aún después de todos los años que habían pasado, él nunca dejó de tratarla respetuosamente y en público era todavía mucho más respetuoso que en privado, por lo que, después de saludarla, la condujo a la salida sin dejar de abrazarla y tomándole la mano salieron juntos mientras algunos estudiantes los observaban.

- ¿Sabes, Hanji? Hoy ha sido un día atareado. ¿Por qué en vez de llegar a preparar algo a casa, no vamos a cenar fuera? ¿Quieres? – y le sonrió, con la sonrisa de niño más pura y limpia que jamás Hanji viera en nadie. Siempre había pensado que era muy dulce. Se encogió de hombros.

- Por mí, lo que sea me viene bien – y sacó de su bolsillo un paraguas, el que levantó en alto cubriéndolos a ambos - ¿Sabes en qué pensaba? – y negó Moblit con la cabeza – Deberíamos visitar a Erwin. Desde que se casó, se ha hecho el bobo y ni siquiera se ha comunicado con nosotros de ningún modo. ¿Es que no somos sus amigos? – y la mueca que hizo, dejó claro a su esposo que eso la incomodaba.

- Claro que sí. Sólo dime cuando y dejaré todos los pendientes a Elisa.

- Eres muy cruel. Explotas a la pobre jovencita sólo porque quiere terminar su carrera pronto – y río mientras algunas personas la miraban, quizá pensando que reía demasiado fuerte.

- No soy cruel, pero al fin, igual tiene que cumplir como recepcionista o no tendría su título. Vamos, si me dices que quieres que sea mañana mismo, no tengo problema alguno y lo sabes – y la estrechó un poco más.

- Bueno, no sé, pero quizá pronto – y al divisar el mercado del centro de Shiganshina, sus ojos brillaron y sonrió – Me trajiste aquí porque sabes que adoro comprar pan en esa carpa, ¿verdad? – y se acercó besándole la mejilla – Eres muy bueno – y para Moblit era siempre un premio la sonrisa feliz de su esposa.

Lo llenaba de felicidad siempre que lo pensaba. Hanji Zoe era su esposa, la señora Berner y se sentía realizado por eso.

Cuando llegaron a la carpa, observaron alrededor las largas filas de puestos con verduras, frutas, carne y todo lo que ahora los agricultores y granjeros podían comerciar. Se sentía feliz de haber podido contribuir con la prosperidad de muchos de esos seres que ya quizá ni recordaban lo terrible que había sido su vida diez años antes.

Ésa _sensación…_

Hanji se sintió marear y se sostuvo del brazo de Moblit en el momento en que sus ojos parecieron engañarla.

Frente a ella, en uno de los locales detrás del puesto de pan, vio una espalda que de inmediato reconoció. Era la espalda de un hombre de apenas un metro y sesenta centímetros de estatura que hablaba con un dependiente y sostenía la mano de una mujer de semblante reconocible para ella de inmediato. No, no podía ser. _No podía ser Petra. Petra estaba muerta_.

Moblit fijó entonces su vista en la dirección de los ojos de su esposa y su alegría menguó. _Él no era ningún estúpido_.

_"… __He shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down._

_Seasons came and changed the time_

_When I grew up, I called him mine_

_He would always laugh and say_

_"Remember when we used to play?"_

_Bang bang, I shot you down_

_Bang bang, you hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, I used to shoot you down…"_

- ¿Hanji, estás bien? ¿Quieres verificar si es el cabo Ackerman? – No se le iba una.

- N-no – balbuceó – Simplemente me tomó por sorpresa… ¿Ves la chica que está _con él_? – Y asintió – ¡Es Petra! – casi murmuró – tenemos que irnos de aquí… Vamos a comer en casa…

- Vamos a averiguar – dijo, atrevido, tan atrevido que los ojos de su esposa se fijaron en él, sorprendidos.

- Bien… - y comenzó a mirar hacia el frente, mientras cruzaban por entre los puestos.

Cuando llegaron al frente del establecimiento, la chica, de ojos color verde y blanca piel, enmarcado su rostro en el cabello corto y de un rojo anaranjado idéntico al de Petra Ral le sonreía a Levi Ackerman mientras éste apenas si prestaba atención guardándose un paquetito en el bolsillo del saco negro. Cuando miró al frente, el rostro de Hanji, sorprendido, lo desequilibró. Por un momento cruzaron mirada por mirada, conteniendo la respiración, como si los controlase el mismo hilo conductor. Levi nunca dejó una nota, un recado, un adiós para ella que había sido su colega y hasta podría decir que su mejor amiga y ella jamás había tratado de buscarlo. Así pues, mientras Moblit apretó los dedos de la mano de su esposa con los suyos, Levi en vano trató de desasirse de la manita de la chica que le acompañaba. Hanji estaba preciosa, reconocible, pero al mismo tiempo la encontraba tan cambiada que no habría podido definir qué era lo que sentía. Y menos mientras el inútil de su ayudante le tomaba la mano como si ella fuese de su entera propiedad.

_"…__Music played, and people sang_

_Just for me, the church bells rang._

_Now he's gone, I don't know why_

_And till this day, sometimes I cry_

_He didn't even say goodbye_

_He didn't take the time to lie…"_

Hanji entreabrió los labios, parecía que la tensión podía cortarse. Todos permanecían en silencio, en contraste con el bullicio del mercado y de pronto Hanji sentía la necesidad de reclamar.

Pero ¿Reclamar qué?

Sintió su sangre en ebullición al ver cómo, inútilmente, la chica sostenía la mano que prácticamente no sostenía la de ella.

Cuando estaba por adelantarse y abrir la boca, sintió que tenía el rostro caliente y entonces Moblit le tendió la mano a Levi, en un ataque de inconcebible virilidad.

- ¡Cabo Ackerman! ¿Cómo está? Luce fantástico. Mucho gusto, señorita. Mi nombre es Moblit Berner y soy el Decano de la Facultad de la Real Academia de Shiganshina. Mi esposa, Hanji Zoe.

_"… __Bang bang, he shot me down_

_Bang bang, I hit the ground_

_Bang bang, that awful sound_

_Bang bang, my baby shot me down..."_

El rostro de Levi se quedó de piedra un momento mientras Hanji sonreía inútilmente, tratando de controlarse, tratando de evitar un llanto que afluiría de inmediato si no se largaban de allí. Levi respondió con cortesía poco ceremoniosa al saludo de Moblit y asintió con la cabeza a Hanji sin decir una palabra. Disculpándose entre balbuceos, tomó con fuerza la mano de la chica con la que iba y caminó lejos del lugar sin que la chica pareciera siquiera percatarse de quiénes eran o qué hacían allí. Hanji parecía tan desconcertada que Moblit permaneció callado.

No hablaron una palabra de camino a casa.

* * *

Gracias por sus reviews, los amo!

Kat~


	2. Capítulo 2 Decode

Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin o sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama pero la historia me pertenece a mí.

Warning: Personajes OC, así mismo Lemmon sumamente explícito y situaciones adultas.

Aprovecho para publicar este capítulo en honor de mi maravillosa Hanji, que se lleva totalmente el Raw 60 de Shingeki no Kyojin. No puedo decirles cuánto me emociona el nivel de protagonismo que está adoptando y lo mucho que me encanta que el fandom exija más de ella a Isayama.

Dedicado a NK.

* * *

The Strongest & The Brightest

Capítulo II:

Decode

_"¿Cómo puedo decidir lo que está bien,  
cuando tú estás nublando mi mente?  
No puedo ganar tu batalla perdida,  
todo el tiempo._

_Nunca voy a tener lo que es mío,  
cuando tú estás siempre poniéndote en contra,  
pero no te llevarás mi orgullo,  
no, esta vez no, esta vez no._

_¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
Bueno, supongo que sé cómo…"_

Hanji masticaba el pedazo de pan por encima de la mesa, con los codos apoyados. Miraba el pan como si fuese algo interesantísimo, analizando las semillas que podía percibir por dentro de éste, y los arándanos que, en pequeños pedazos, se ofrecían deliciosos a su paladar, que parecía haber perdido su capacidad para transmitir sabor, pues Hanji apenas si prestaba atención al mismo. Su mirada estaba velada y bajo la mirada de su esposo, que comía en aparente tranquilidad, no dijo una palabra. El regreso a casa había sido empañado siniestramente por el encuentro con Levi y la pelirroja misteriosa. Hanji se sentía reventar de celos pero… ¿Por qué?

_"Moblit es mi esposo"_, se dijo a sí misma, avergonzada por siquiera tener la necesidad de estar en aquel momento analizando algo tan estúpido como aquello.

- Hanji..? – Preguntó Moblit de pronto, como sacándola a propósito de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó solícita; en el fondo se sentía culpable por, de algún modo haber hecho algo que lo hiciese sentir mal.

- ¿Estás pensando en él, no? – y su mirada de ojos dulces se transformó por un ínfimo instante en una mirada fiera, demente, como ésas que sólo le viera en batalla. Después de un instante, la mirada desapareció y dio paso a los ojos dulces de siempre.

- Moblit, no sé de qué estás hablando – dijo seria – pensaba que quizá la sopa ya está demasiado fría… ¿Quieres que la caliente otra vez? – y se levantó tomando el plato de ella y el de él evitando su mirada, cuando de pronto, él alcanzó con su mano el brazo de Hanji y la obligó a poner nuevamente los platos sobre la mesa derramando un poco de su contenido.

- Te hice una pregunta. ¿Podrías contestarme? – y haciendo ligera presión hacia su brazo, la atrajo hacia sí, incorporándose de la silla y la abrazó con mucha fuerza, ante el desconcierto de ella.

Le acarició el cabello y deslizó los brazos por debajo de los de ella acariciando su espalda luego. Hanji inclinó la cara aun evitando verlo a los ojos, incómoda, incapaz de rechazar el contacto de la persona a la que había elegido para pasar el resto de su vida.

Y por primera vez, cuestionó si había tomado una buena decisión.

- Moblit, de verdad no es así – y lo miró fijamente sin soltarse de sus brazos – Sólo me tomó por sorpresa que de pronto nos lo topáramos aquí como si nada. Además, es muy grosero de su parte no haber avisado ni saludar a ninguno de sus compañeros. ¿Hace casi diez años que no _nos_veíamos y su reacción fue mover la cabeza?

- Puede que no le diera gusto vernos – y sin mediar palabra, unió sus labios a los de su esposa, con los ojos muy abiertos, descifrando su reacción a la acción que estaba realizando.

Hanji entrecerró los ojos como siempre que lo besaba y respondió de la misma forma sencilla en que siempre lo había hecho. Sin pasión, sin arrebato, con madurez y simplicidad. Por primera vez desde que la conociera, quería más de ella. Después de todo era su esposa y tenía que cumplir con sus deberes de esposa del mismo modo en que él cumplia cabalmente con todos los suyos. Si lo rechazaba, incluso se vería tentado a obligarla a cumplir como mujer. Sin hacer demasiado aspaviento la apretó más contra sí, sintiéndola de pronto nerviosa, tensa, como nunca la había visto. ¿Lo estaba rechazando?

- _Aquí _no… - murmuró Hanji apenas con aliento – Vamos a la habitación… - sus mejillas estaban rojas y respiraba pesadamente, agitada.

- ¿Por qué? Estamos solos aquí… - y sin más explicación, la condujo entre sus brazos sin soltarla, apoyándola en la pared y la besó más intensamente apretándola contra su cuerpo. Era interesante sentir esa ansiedad porque jamás lo había hecho pero se sentía tan bien que podría continuar haciéndolo por siglos. Ella era su esposa y quería tenerla cerca, _sólo para él. _ Sobre todo si ella en vez de responder de forma tibia y aséptica, respondía como ahora, apasionada, ansiosa, con las emociones a flor de piel.

Por supuesto, había una explicación que Moblit al parecer pasaba por alto. La explicación que incluso para Hanji era más que obvia.

_Levi había vuelto._

No le importaba cumplir como esposa y darle su cuerpo a Moblit. ¿Qué importaba?

Levi había vuelto y estaría cerca. Eso era todo.

Era tan simple de entender que no podía negarle a su abnegado esposo la oportunidad de tenerla el mayor tiempo posible.

_Porque si Levi le pedía cualquier cosa, a ella no le importaría decir "Sí"._

_"Vámonos juntos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí…"_

_"… Sé mía, Cuatro Ojos …"_

_"Prometiste bañarte conmigo una vez más, ¿Estás demente? No te tocaré si no te has aseado debidamente…"_

Sí. La vida podría ser maravillosa si eso pasaba. Pero si no, lo mismo daba. Ella no era pelirroja, ella no era Petra. Pero después de todo, lo había amado con locura.

Locura que se llevó con él cuando se fue.

_"… La verdad se está escondiendo en tus ojos,  
y está resistiendo en tu lengua,  
simplemente hirviendo en mi sangre,  
pero tú te crees que no puedo ver  
qué clase de hombre eres,  
si es que de verdad eres un hombre .  
Bueno, lo llegaré a comprender por mí misma  
-Estoy gritando:"Te quiero"  
por mí misma.  
-No puedes decodificar mis pensamientos-_

_¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí?  
Bueno, supongo que sé cómo._

_¿Ves lo que hemos hecho?  
vamos a ponernos en ridículo (__make a fool_)  
¿Ves lo que hemos hecho?  
Vamos a ponernos en ridículo…"

Moblit, sin embargo, no podía dejar de ser un caballero para con Hanji, le parecía inconcebible siquiera acercarse a su mujer de tal forma que la hiciera sentir disminuida, sumisa frente a su fortaleza, la que jamás ante ella había mostrado, excepto una vez, hacía tantos años, cuando el Pastor Nick la enfrentara y al borde de una pelea inevitable, Moblit se había puesto en el medio. Hanji no lo vio, porque estaba detrás de su espalda. Nunca había notado lo fuerte que se había vuelto. No notó la mirada de hielo que lanzó al pastor que retrocedió dos pasos lejos de ellos al observar sus ojos fieros, dispuesto a defenderla de todo y de todos.

"¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
¿Cómo llegamos aquí,  
cuando solía conocerte tan bien?  
Creo que lo sé,  
creo que lo sé…"

Sin duda, era una mirada ajena a ella, que al verla por primera vez en los claros ojos de su esposo, la hizo sentir estremecida. No podía negar que le gustaba más este Moblit que el dulce acompañante de sus investigaciones.

Para Moblit era tan nuevo el comportamiento de Hanji como para ella era sumamente fuera del habitual el de él. Parecían dos personas distintas, reconociéndose, apresurándose, como dos extraños que de pronto fueran sólo pedazos de metal atraídos por el mismo imán.

Hanji comenzó a alterarse. Su ritmo cardíaco, acelerado, sólo incitaba más al decano de la Universidad que ahora ya no era el muchacho inexperto y simple de aquellos días en los que había aprendido a curar sus heridas de batalla para luego de su último vendaje, darle atención a todas las heridas de su jefa. Para él incluso llamarla "jefa" era algo natural en aquellos días.

Acariciaba su cuello con delicadeza, la besaba en los labios. Esta vez ya no era sólo delicado, sus besos trascendían la barrera de lo sólo correcto. Lamía sus labios y deslizaba su lengua entre ellos con pasión acariciándole las mejillas, suavemente pasando sus manos por su espalda, acariciándole el cabello, murmurándole cosas ininteligibles más que para ellos dos. No había en ese segundo ninguna duda para Moblit de que ella lo estaba disfrutando y lo sabía porque, a más de sus ojos entrecerrados, sus jadeos no le dejaban más que pensar que le gustaba y mucho.

La cama crujía ligeramente al peso de ambos que, sobre los edredones de color agua, habían dejado su perturbación por el inusitado encuentro con Levi y por gracioso que pareciera lo habían transformado en pasión pura, como si hubieran creado una bomba y estuvieran por verla estallar.

Moblit se aventuró y su mano se deslizó con suavidad hacia uno de sus pechos. Hanji gimió profundamente, esas caricias no eran comunes de recibir entre ellos, y lo cierto es que no podía negarse que _físicamente_ lo estaba disfrutando y eso disfrazaba en el momento sus pensamientos y preguntas internas. Moblit se deshizo entonces de la capucha que Hanji llevaba puesta y por debajo de la blusa dejó que su mano se paseara sin obstáculos por la piel tersa de su abdomen, lo que ella agradeció con un ligero gemido, arqueándose hacia su cuerpo, movimiento que Moblit aprovechó para levantarle entonces la blusa por completo y pasarla sobre sus brazos, de tal modo que sólo quedó con los pantalones y el sujetador cubriéndole los pechos, uno de ellos apretado entre la mano de Moblit que con un movimiento suave apretaba y contraía el montículo, deseoso de seguir provocando el deseo de su amada, que, ansiosa, comenzó a hurgar literalmente entre sus pantalones, zafándole de un solo movimiento el cinturón. Le sonrió jadeante y con las mejillas encendidas y lo lanzó a un lado con los ojos castaños brillantes, contenta, como si una llamarada los hubiese encendido de pronto. Lo deseaba, lo añoraba, quería sentirlo entrar en ella una y otra vez aunque no supiese cómo decírselo sin verlo escandalizarse. Sonrió ante la idea y cuando pensó que lo que seguía era sólo bajarle los pantalones, Moblit la miró como si fuese el descubrimiento más extraño del mundo, interesante y fascinante y murmuró en su oído con sus labios rozando su cuello:

- Nunca había conocido a una mujer como tú… Siempre te agradeceré entregarte a mí…

Por algún motivo, Hanji sintió que se derretía. Sus labios suaves murmurando, sus palabras dulces, su caballerosidad aún en los momentos más apasionados le parecía tierna y mezclada con su deseo se transformó en aliciente exclusivo para obligarla a continuar.

- Hanji… Siempre te he deseado tanto…

Un jadeo estremecido de él la hizo sonreír en el momento en que sus manos tibias masajeaban su longitud de arriba abajo, con intensidad, sin miramientos. Moblit trató de contenerse pero le era imposible no desbordarse cuando su mujer estaba haciendo tan bien lo que para él siempre representó una muy extraña forma de brindarse placer.

- No me digas que te da pena – dijo Hanji entre besos mirándolo divertida.

- N-No… No me da… - y jadeó de nuevo, presa de un intenso espasmo, que lo obligó a murmurar – De-Déjame penetrarte por favor…

- No tienes que suplicar – murmuró ella, sonriendo de lado, satisfecha de provocarlo. A veces sentía tristeza al pensar que gran parte de sus problemas como matrimonio eran exclusivamente por omisión y no por falta de interés.

Moblit se detuvo y se alejó mientras desabrochaba los pantalones de su esposa, que a su vez se desabrochaba el sujetador. De algún modo su falta de pasión estaba justificada, pero por lo menos había servido de algo el encuentro con Levi, pensó Hanji ligeramente incómoda.

Cuando dejó a la vista de su esposo su desnudez, éste de pronto pareció quedarse sin aliento, gesto que mostraba siempre que lograba verla desnuda. Hanji sonrió ante la actitud demudada de Moblit que comenzó a acariciarla como si no la hubiera visto antes y dos de sus dedos habían ido a parar entre sus muslos y se deslizaron con suavidad entre sus paredes húmedas y palpitantes. La verdad es que a Hanji le daba la impresión de que estaba excesivamente ansioso, impresión que comprobó cuando, después de unos minutos de escucharla gemir y jadear mientras la acariciaba por todo el cuerpo y la penetraba con sus dedos , besándola, murmuró con desesperación:

- Te… suplico que me dejes penetrarte…

Hanji abrió los ojos. Su rostro era, a diferencia de ella en aquel momento, impenetrable, su expresión no era de súplica, sino de resolución. Sus ojos chispeaban y parecía decidido a continuar, por supuesto, Hanji sabía que jamás haría ningún movimiento que ella no le dejara hacer.

Sonrió. Le acarició la mejilla deteniéndose un segundo y murmuró abrazándole la cadera con sus piernas, rozando ligeramente su sexo con el de él que parecía estar a punto de estallar:

- Bienvenido – Y le abrazó por el cuello apegando los pechos a su pecho besándole el cuello ligeramente.

De un movimiento enterró su miembro completamente en la estrecha cavidad y dejó escapar un gemido profundo que Hanji acalló con un beso al sentirle entrar. No sólo le acallaba a él. Se acallaba a sí misma.

Moblit se movía, primero despacio, sutilmente; en ocasiones dejaba de moverse sólo para probar sus pezones con su lengua y excitarla aún más. Hanji gemía más cuando le besaba los pechos y tampoco era tan idiota para no haber notado en ese tiempo que él sentía un especial interés por esa parte de su anatomía.

Hanji se acallaba a sí misma. A los veinticinco años había tenido su primer experiencia sexual.

El primer hombre que había entrado en su cuerpo no era, como al parecer Moblit había querido creer, él, sino Levi Ackerman y de qué manera. Pero no podía abstraerse a pensar en aquella única ocasión en que los labios de su compañero succionaban sus pechos una y otra vez mientras la hacía montarle sosteniéndole las muñecas, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos, pues estaba especialmente interesado en estudiar sus reacciones.

Moblit era un caballero; Levi era un rebelde que tomaba lo que quisiera si podía tomarlo y lo peleaba si podía ganar. Y aunque Hanji se sintiera halagada y feliz de tener un esposo dulce y amable, no podía negar que extrañaba los besos y las caricias, rudas e insistentes de quien la hiciera mujer.

_"Es gracias a él que puedes tenerme ahora y poseerme de todas las formas que quieras"_ – Pensó en el instante en que Moblit se incorporó y sitúandose detrás de ella, le abrió las piernas ligeramente sintiendo sus caderas y muslos y nuevamente la penetró en posición ligeramente transversal, haciéndola gritar. La primera vez que había hecho eso, se preocupó pensando haberla herido. Cuando la escuchó gritar y gemir mucho más, descubrió que Hanji tenía posiciones interesantes entre sus favoritas para hacer el amor y ésa era una.

Pasaron la noche entera de esa forma. Y mientras Hanji, agotada, dormía a su lado, Moblit pensó que era realmente afortunado de que, aún después de haber visto al Teniente Ackerman, su esposa decidiera elegirlo a él y no al bajo y atractivo soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

Hanji respiraba contra su pecho y desnuda, se apretó a su torso de piel suave. No parecía un soldado, jamás lo había parecido. Pero se sentía heróico.

La mente más brillante de la humanidad sonreía entre sueños que, aunque no lo tenían a él por protagonista, si lo hacían partícipe a modo de espectador. Y esa sonrisa pequeña y frágil que balbuceaba palabras que él era incapaz de entender y que ni siquiera estaban dirigidas a él, lo hacía sentir más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

* * *

Levi se duchó, ajeno a la mirada contrariada de su esposa, Layla, que en su cama tejía en silencio y al salir con una toalla enredada alrededor de la cintura, se secó con rapidez y comenzó a vestirse, ignorando por completo la carita blanca y redonda y los inquisidores ojos verdes que lo miraban con preocupación.

- ¿A dónde vas a esta hora? Es demasiado temprano.

- Hay asuntos que debo hablar con Erwin Smith. Regresaré al ejército y fue por eso que vinimos hasta aquí ¿Recuerdas? – dijo con el ceño fruncido de desagrado. Su mujer solía sacarlo profundamente de quicio con su ingenua estupidez y su rostro sorprendido.

- ¿Vas a dejarme aquí _todo el día_? – preguntó odiosamente, con esa voz excesivamente dulce y cargante.

- Sal de compras, busca a alguien, no sé. _¿Me necesitas contigo todo el maldito tiempo? – _contestó con violencia.

La joven chica bajó la cara y sin decir nada más, se recostó nuevamente contra la cabecera de la amplia cama de sábanas blancas acariciándose el plano vientre. Antes de salir, Levi se acercó y sin decir una palabra le palmeó la coronilla y salió a paso rápido rumbo a las calles atestadas de Shiganshina.

* * *

Cuando llegó a la casa de tejas rojas, con dos pequeñas columnitas blancas, tocó a la puerta sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo.

Hanji salía de la ducha y escuchó sonar la puerta de la entrada. ¿Quién la buscaría a esta hora? Sólo que Moblit hubiese olvidado las llaves o alguno de sus reportes del día anterior. Se envolvió en una toalla el cabello y acomodándose una bata corta de felpa, salió haciendo ruido con sus _flats_.

"… Hay algo que veo en ti,  
puede que me mate,  
pero quiero que sea verdad…"

- Moblit, rápido, seguro olvidaste tus lla… - Y al ver a Levi Ackerman parado frente a su puerta observándola como si fuera un pastel de queso y fresa con té negro a un lado, instintivamente dio un paso atrás con los labios entreabiertos. La toalla de su cabello se desenredó y cayó a sus pies en el instante en que sus ojos lo miraban completamente incrédulos.

* * *

Espero ansiosa sus comentarios 3

Los amo,

Kat~


End file.
